As illustrated in FIG. 4, a PC card is used while inserted and loaded into a card slot 10 on a personal computer 41. In wireless communication card terminals (card-type device) such as the PC card, there is proposed a card-type device in which a wireless communication antenna can be accommodated in and pulled out from a card body. For example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-332914 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-279027 (Patent Document 2).
FIGS. 5a and 5b illustrate an example of the PC card described in Patent Document 1. In a PC card 30, an antenna unit 22 equipped with a wireless communication antenna is provided so as to be slidable with respect to a card body 21. FIG. 5a illustrates a state in which antenna unit 22 is pulled out from card body 21. FIG. 5b illustrates a state in which antenna unit 22 is accommodated in card body 21.
In PC card 30 of the proposed example, as illustrated in FIG. 5b, when PC card 30 is inserted and loaded in the card slot 10 of personal computer 41, antenna unit 22 is not projected outward while accommodated in card body 21. Therefore, in PC card 30, a shock from the outside is avoided to improve shatter resistance, and portability and operability are also improved.